(Re) Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús - Chapter Five
'Nathan Belikov:' I hate feeling weak, I hate feeling like there is nothing i can do to help a friend when they're in danger and i'm just standing there, unable to do anything. That was how i felt when that massive zombie creature attacked, We had just been inspecting the room the noise had come from, it was a plain one bedded room with green walls stained with blood, and standing there was the zombie, it was eating the corpse of a long dead resident, maybe the owner of the room or the hotel manager, I couldn't tell, but as soon as it heard us come in it looked at us with its half torn face and charged. I was the first to be hit, the zombie had gone originally for Trive, being the weakest of the group, but i got in the way, I drew my mace and smashed the ugly thing in the face, but that had only sent it staggering, it soon came back, swinging its great arms with such speed that i couldn't block or dodge, I was sent flying from the room and down the staircase. I'd only passed out for a few minutes but when i woke up I found Tristan and Trive on the floor uncoinscious, I stared and ran up, checking for any bite marks but they were ok, I silently thanked god when i realised i'd be thanking Hades, so i put Jerk at the end of the prayer. Suddenly I heard the sound of a war cry and explosions, I turned and saw the gaping hole through the wall, leading to the outside, I ran over and looked down, Carter was uncoinscious on the ground, Allison was standing over him, Charlotte was trying to get the car started to get them all out while Eleanor, fired up like the Human Torch, was fighting a guy in a black trench coat over black armor his hair was like coal, black and shiny, carrying a gigantic axe. I stared in awe, Eleanor was shooting flaming crossbow bolts at the guy, who was calmly deflecting and hacking through the arrows as if they were in slow motion, the guy was seriously good. Eleanor was out of her class, that much was simple enough to see, the guy was just fooling around, his battle style, his movements...he was waiting for the final blow to appear, and he was getting impatient. I looked around the gaping hole then saw it, Carter's AK hanging from its strap on a loose piece of wood, I reached down, stretching as far as my limbs would allow me and grabbed the strap, hauling the heavy weapon into my arms "How does Carter lug this thing around..." I checked the magazine and cursed, empty. I looked down at the street, scanning for the spare mag, and my eyes fell upon it, the spare magazine was laying just next to Allison's feet. "Allison!" I shouted down, she looked up and stared at me "N-Nate..." "Throw me the magazine! Quick!" She looked down at the AK's magazine and picked it up, I hoped she was a good enough throw, if not, Eleanor was going to get chopped to pieces. She threw it with all her strength and the mag cut through the air like a bullet, I reached out and grabbed it, instantaneously snapping the mag into the AK and pulling back the hammer, I levelled the sight, aiming at the coal haired guy and pulled the trigger. The bullets rained down at the guy, who's eyes darted up as he raised his axe, which deflected the bullets off its Stygian Iron surface, this gave Eleanor enough time to notch another arrow and fire it into the guys chest, it didn't penetrate the breast plate but it gave him a good shaking, he stared at the arrow in his chest and snarled, he then disappeared in a portal of black shadows. Shadow travelling. "Spawn of Hades..." I swore under my breath, all the children of Hades were now his fathers soldiers, the only one who opposed him was Nico Di Angelo...and he was long dead. All children of Hades were evil, they betrayed their fellow kind. Eleanor then slumped onto her knees and fell uncoinscious, obviously drained from summoning so much fire so fast "Allison! Get Carter and Eleanor to the truck! I'll get the Hunter, Tristan and Trive!" I turned and froze, the Hunter stood in front of me, wearing a green Yankee's instead of the common silver Hunter's gear. "Vera..." I said, the name coming to my mind almost out of nowhere, as if something had planted it in my head. "Natha, nice to meet you again" She smiled "You look just like your great-great grandfather, Nathaniel, cute as can be" "You should be dead..." Category:The Dead Resistance Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús (Remake) Category:Luke 12346 Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús